


Patience

by cleo4u2



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: After care, D/s elements, Daddy Kink, Don't copy to another site, Face-Fucking, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Praise Kink, Shrunkyclunks, Sub!Bucky, Subspace, Thirst Tweeting, Under-negotiated Kink, cap!steve - Freeform, gentle dom!Steve, messy blowjobs, modern!Bucky, unprotected sex, you should never Google yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2
Summary: You should never Google yourself. Steve knows that, he's been out of the ice for over a year, but he just can't help himself. After finding a gorgeous, sexy brunette thirst tweeting about calling him Daddy, he can't help himself from responding, either.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> All the thanks to [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/profile) for being my wonderful beta.
> 
> More thanks to [Kajmere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajmere/pseuds/Kajmere), [Alex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret), and [Cryobucky](https://twitter.com/cryobuckys) for enabling me with this fic and its terrible, terrible thirst tweets.

It took Steve a month to realize he wouldn't survive the century if he didn’t master the internet. Social media, Google, Reddit; he used them all. Oh, his official accounts were all run by the Avengers PR team, but he had his own, unofficial accounts. All the Avengers did. After a year of “surfing the net”, he thought he’d seen all the internet had to offer.

Then he learned about thirst tweeting.

It was an innocent action that started it all. Just simple curiosity, really. Tony had told him not to do it, but he wanted to see the results.

He had Googled himself.

One of the first articles was from Buzzfeed, “Best Captain America thirst tweets”. He’d clicked the link and choked on his water.

 **@Beshittiwar** : I want to see if Captain America comes red, white and blue, but I’ll settle for white

 **@AutomatedBlaze** : If Hydra fucked one thing up, it was failing to clone Captain America cause now he and his clone can’t double team my ass

They were all raunchy and a little gross considering these people were all complete strangers, but Steve was also impressed by their creativity. Impressed, slightly disturbed, and a little turned on. Especially by the tweet of one BuckMeBarnes. The only tweet that used his given name, and not his title.

 **@BuckMeBarnes** : Steve Rogers saying ‘Son’ is my sexuality

It didn’t come as a surprise to him when Steve found himself scrolling through BuckMeBarnes’ twitter. The guy seemed to enjoy thirst tweeting around the same time every night. The tweets were kinky, but also _fun_.

 **@BuckMeBarnes** : I would let Steve Rogers make me a single mother

 **@BuckMeBarnes** : Steve Rogers’ smile is a national treasure

 **@BuckMeBarnes** : I want to play quarters, only using Steve Rogers’ ass as the table

 **@BuckMeBarnes** : Steve Rogers’ shoulder to hip ratio is a hazard to my dick

Between the tweets were snapshots of BuckMeBarnes’ life. An angry looking cat played a large part between angrier political tweets and retweets of celebrities and the people who were likely BuckMeBarnes’ friends. The cat was Steve’s favorite, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t stick around for the thirst tweets. He laughed upon finding each new one, and couldn’t stop smiling. 

Steve didn’t plan on responding to any of them, or ever let on that he had found them, but then he found BuckMeBarnes’ only selfie, and well, the man was a _dream_. Long, shining brown hair, sparkling blue eyes, a cleft chin, and pouty lips left Steve thinking of his first time watching Errol Flynn in the cinema. 

And _then_ he stumbled upon what he would later dub the straw that broke the camel's back.

 **@BuckMeBarnes** : If Steve Rogers punched me in the face, I’d say “Thank you, Daddy, can I have another?”

Punching and getting called daddy by a young, gorgeous man? Really, how was he to resist? He hit reply, typed quickly, and hit send. A little too quickly as, when he read the tweet, it wasn’t from his secret account.

 **@SteveRogers** : @BuckMeBarnes You can call me Daddy anytime but punching is the last thing I’d want to do to a face like that

Before the shock could fade to churning guilt, Steve’s phone chimed with a twitter notification. Swallowing, he clicked the link as his notifications only came from the official account when they were from someone he followed. Namely, the other Avengers.

 **@TheRealTonyStark** : You're not supposed to thirst tweet back old man

Maybe it was the old man comment. Maybe it was that his tweet already had 500 likes and retweets so it was already far too late to delete it. Or maybe Steve didn’t care much about his image after finding out that Captain America had been used as propaganda to keep kids in the closet during the ‘80s. Whatever it was, Steve was typing his next tweet before he even set his jaw.

 **@SteveRogers** : @BuckMeBarnes We should find out if you can get pregnant

\----

It wasn’t every day that Bucky’s phone attempted suicide, but Bucky managed to catch it as it vibrated its way right off his desk. It kept vibrating in his hands as he unlocked it, but there wasn’t a call coming through, only a Twitter notification. Yet, it didn’t stop buzzing.

Bucky pressed the notification and started scrolling through his mentions. They didn’t make sense at first. A dozen strangers were sending him and Captain America some absolutely _filthy_ tweets. No, he realized as he kept going - and his phone kept vibrating - there were hundreds, as well as thousands of likes for a tweet he’d been mentioned in.

Clicking on that, Bucky nearly swallowed his tongue.

 **@SteveRogers** : @BuckMeBarnes We should find out if you can get pregnant

Bucky rubbed at his eyes and looked again. The tweet was still there. That was still his Twitter handle.

Absently, he turned off his phone’s vibration, then his Twitter notifications, as his brain tried to process what could have happened. Surely, he decided, Steve’s account must have been hacked.

But then, why hadn’t his PR team reclaimed it and deleted the tweet?

 

Tapping his way to Steve’s official account, Bucky expected to find an explanation, an apology to the masses, or a retraction. He did not expect to find another tweet aimed his way giving him permission to call Steve ‘daddy’ like out of his favorite fantasies.

Maybe this was a dream?

Bucky pinched himself and was almost surprised when it hurt. He looked at the two tweets again and licked his lips.

Okay. Steve Rogers - _the Steve Rogers_ \- had propositioned him. Now what was he going to do about it? He could ignore it, but that seemed _incredibly_ stupid. He’d jerked off to pictures of Steve Rogers in his skin tight suit since he was a teenager. He could respond in kind, but with all the responses from others he wasn’t sure Steve would see one from him. Steve had followed him back, but the comments, retweets, and likes counters were climbing into the tens of thousands. Bucky didn’t know how celebrities handled this kind of situation, but Bucky had already said RIP to his mentions.

Taking a deep breath, he opened a DM to Steve Rogers.

 **@BuckMeBarnes** : Hey. I saw your tweet. If you were hacked, or if it was a joke, that’s fine, but if you’re serious, I’d love to meet up. I’m in Brooklyn.

Thinking himself an asshole, Bucky quickly added, “Or we could go on a date?”

Covering his phone and closing his eyes, Bucky took another deep breath. He had asked Steve Rogers, the hottest man on the planet to fuck or get a pizza. What even was his life? It was too surreal for Bucky to be sure what he was even feeling.

Well, a bit horny, but that was to be expected.

When Bucky looked down at his phone again, he whooped aloud.

 **@SteveRogers** : I hear there’s this new thing invented in this century called Netflix and chill where we can do both

Bucky couldn’t believe his luck. He could hardly believe this was happening, but there it was in black and white. He was going to get fucked by Steve fucking Rogers. His groin throbbed and wasn’t that embarrassing? He was already getting hard.

After taking another calming breath, Bucky sent Steve a reply.

 **@BuckMeBarnes** : I would love to, Steve!

 **@SteveRogers** : Aren’t you supposed to call me something else?

Bucky groaned. Steve was going to kill him with lust.

 **@BuckMeBarnes** : Sorry, Daddy

 **@SteveRogers** : That’s all right. What do you want me to call you?

 **@BuckMeBarnes** : My friends call me Bucky.

 **@SteveRogers** : Bucky, I like it. Are you free tonight?

 _Was he ever_ , Bucky thought.

 **@BuckMeBarnes** : Whenever you want me, Daddy

 **@SteveRogers** : Baby, you’re gonna kill me. Send me your address and I’ll pick you up at 8

After glancing at the clock, Bucky sent Steve his address. In three hours he could be showered and dressed with time to spare. Then he would be on a date with Steve Rogers, calling him Daddy, and (hopefully) getting fucked to within an inch of his life.

Opening Twitter again, he typed out a tweet and his submit.

 **@BuckMeBarnes** : This is the best day ever

\----

Considering the media storm he had created, Steve couldn’t pick Bucky up on his motorcycle like he wanted. Instead he borrowed one of Tony’s cars, one with blacked-out windows, so no one would bother his date. 

God, his _date_. Steve hadn’t been on a date since the ‘40s, and here he was picking up a virtual stranger for what he knew was going to be an exciting night. Contrary to the myths about him, Steve wasn’t a virgin, and he was well versed in the game he’d set up with Bucky. They couldn’t take things too far, he didn’t know Bucky’s limits, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t play. At least for tonight. It was too soon to think of tomorrow, or next time.

Tonight, though…

Steve pulled up in front of the brownstone the GPS had guided him to and closed his eyes. His hands flexed around the steering wheel as he took a deep breath. Thoughts of Bucky’s mouth were getting away from him. He needed to get it together.

A knock at the passenger side window made Steve jump. When he looked over, Bucky was leaning down, attempting to peer through the tinted window, an anxious look on his face. 

God, he was adorable.

Steve punched the button to roll down the window and realized he was already smiling. “Hey, baby,” he said. “What’s a gorgeous thing like you doing out on a night like this?”

Bucky _blushed_.

“Waiting for you,” he admitted. “I couldn’t sit around inside any more.”

“Get in,” Steve said, waving Bucky toward him. “It’s cold.”

Bucky did as told, climbing in and putting on his seat belt. That was as long as Steve waited before he leaned over and rubbed his hands up and down Bucky’s arms. It felt natural, normal - _right_ \- to try to warm Bucky up. From the look on Bucky’s face, he didn’t mind one bit.

“Thanks, Daddy,” Bucky whispered as Steve sat back. The answering jump from his dick proved this was going to be either Steve’s best idea, or his worst. It had crossed his mind that Bucky might use him for media attention. Still, there was no reward without a little risk, and Bucky was damned worth it if he could get Steve this excited within a minute of being in his presence.

Taking Bucky’s hand, Steve squeezed gently, “‘Course, baby boy. Gonna treat you so good tonight.” Bucky squirmed and Steve hesitated to pull out of his parking spot. Instead he looked pointedly at Bucky’s groin and felt a rush of satisfaction as he saw Bucky was as physically affected as he was. “You excited for tonight, baby boy?”

Bucky nodded and Steve forced himself to look back to the road and get them on their way. They could have stayed at Bucky’s, of course, but Steve wanted to be sure they were in a place he could make Bucky scream without anyone hearing.

“Tell me what you want.”

A shiver ran down Bucky’s arm.

“I-” Bucky swallowed audibly, then said breathlessly, “Oh, Daddy, I want everything.”

Steve’s grip tightened on Bucky’s hand and he had to take a fortifying breath to keep from reaching a hand between Bucky’s legs, or pulling Bucky’s hand between his own. Patience. The key to tonight was patience.

“You’ll have to be more specific than that.”

“I-I’m not sure,” Bucky admitted quietly. “I want you. I’ve _dreamed_ of you, and you’re _here_ , but…”

“It’s okay,” Steve promised and Bucky took a shaky, if steadying breath.

“I don’t want to fuck this up. I’d… like it to be more than sex. But… I also _really_ want the sex.”

Steve smiled, turned Bucky’s hand palm up, and trailed his fingers over his sensitive skin. Up his fingers, then down to circle his palm. Bucky shivered again and leaned toward him.

“Sex is definitely happening.” Steve’s sensitive ears picked up the hitch in Bucky’s breathing. “I’m gonna fuck you, baby boy, if you’re very good.”

“Oh.” The word was nearly a moan. “I’ll be so good, Daddy.”

“Of course you will be.” Steve chuckled softly. “But we will watch that movie, too. Just… maybe _after_.”

That startled a laugh out of Bucky, and Steve smiled.

“After sounds _great_.”

Steve hummed his agreement, then moved his hand to Bucky’s thigh. Another hitch in Bucky’s breath, and he squeezed before slowly rubbing his palm up and down that thick muscle. 

“You want to tell me one of those fantasies, baby boy?” Bucky hesitated and Steve let his voice grow firmer. “That isn’t a question, Bucky.”

Gasping, Bucky slumped back against the seat and spread his legs as if Steve was going to climb over and take him right then and there. To be honest, Steve was tempted. Bucky looked damn good in his tight, black slacks and a printed tee that hugged his torso like a second skin. The erection tenting his pants was obvious, as were the hard nipples standing up on his chest.

“There’s so many.” Bucky licked his lips, and Steve almost thought he was going to have to be firmer with him. “I think… I think my favorite is when you rescue me from some bad guy, or Hydra, or whatever and when I thank you, you just smile and tell me there’s better ways to show my thanks. Then,” Steve slipped his fingers to the inseam of Bucky’s thigh and his words became breathless again, “you push me to my knees and pull your cock out.”

“Do I make you suck me, baby?” 

Steve pressed a little harder, slowly running his fingers to Bucky’s knee and back toward his groin. Bucky’s legs parted further, and then he groaned as Steve reversed the caress back toward his knees.

“Oh, Daddy, yes,” he gasped. “You hold my head in place and use my mouth. You make me swallow your come, and then…”

“And then?” Steve prompted.

Bucky trembled and Steve was amazed at how turned-on he’d gotten his baby boy already.

“Then you rip off my clothes. Tear them right off, and you see how hard I am, because I’m so hard for you, Daddy.”

“I know, baby.”

Slowly, Steve runs his fingers back up toward Bucky’s groin, and this time he lets his fingertips travel over that bulge. It’s feather-light, but Bucky’s hips push off the seat and he moans like Steve has given him a squeeze. Bucky’s panting now, but he’s so good for Steve, and keeps telling him his fantasy.

“You tell me I’m a good boy.” Bucky’s hands flex on the armrest and against the edge of the seat. “That I deserve a reward. And then you spread my legs and fuck me. You don’t… Oh,” Steve lays his palm over Bucky’s cock and squeezes gently, “Oh, Daddy, I… Um.” 

Bucky just breathes hard for a long moment, and Steve doesn’t move his hand. He keeps it there, feeling Bucky’s heat and the way his cock twitches now and then. It takes Bucky a long few moments of pure silence exect for Bucky’s breathing before he speaks again.

“You don’t let me touch myself,” Bucky says. “You fuck me and tell me that’s how I have to come, on your dick, and you keep fucking me hard until I do.”

Steve is having a hard time breathing himself. His cock aches where it’s pressed along his leg, and he’s pretty sure Bucky is just a few strokes from an orgasm. Steve’s own stamina is impressive with the serum, but he doesn’t want to exhaust Bucky so soon into their evening. He takes a breath and remembers to be patient.

“Is that what you want to happen tonight?” Steve asks.

“ _God_ , yes,” Bucky blurts. Then he’s blushing like Steve isn’t cupping his dick in his hand. “Um, but, maybe don’t tear my clothes off? I like this shirt.”

Steve growls, “I like that shirt on you,” before he even knows what he’s going to stay. Bucky positively beams at him, and Steve has never been more grateful to see the Tower’s parking entrance than he is at that moment. JARVIS’ camera scans the car’s license plate and lets them into the private floor for the Avengers’ vehicles, where Steve pulls the huge cadillac into place.

Then he cups the back of Bucky’s head and drags him bodily over the console and into a bruising kiss. Bucky is putty in his hands, moaning against his lips and clutching at his biceps. Steve is tempted, more than ever, to just slide between his legs, pull Bucky’s feet up by his head, and fuck him then and there, but no. 

_Patience_.

Pulling back, he’s gasping for breath as he holds onto Bucky’s head with a fistful of that beautiful, long hair. Bucky’s eyes are glassy, his lips moist and pink, and it’s such a thrill knowing that Bucky would let Steve fuck him now, if that’s what Steve wanted.

“Such a good boy,” Steve purrs. “Just a little longer.”

Bucky nods as much as he can with Steve controlling his head, and Steve smiles. Then he lets Bucky go and climbs from the car. Behind him, he hears Bucky scramble to follow. He must have a bit of trouble with the door, because Steve has rounded the back of the Cadillac by the time he’s closing the door. 

Smiling at his baby, Steve wraps a possessive arm around his waist, and leads him toward the elevator.

\----

Bucky is shaking and he can’t stop. He’s not sure he wants to stop, really, since thinking has grown difficult. Already he’s floating, nearing subspace, and all they’ve done is a little heavy petting. Steve has him tucked tight to his side, arm about his waist, and there’s nowhere else Bucky wants to be than in this elevator, going to wherever Steve is taking him.

Looking up at Steve and watching those blue eyes turn to him and crinkle at the edges in a smile, Bucky is sure he’d go to his knees then and there if Steve so much as said, ‘Please.’

“All right, baby boy?”

“Yeah, Daddy,” Bucky breathes, and Steve kisses his forehead.

Bucky’s knees go weak and the elevator stops. The doors open on a huge, open space, but Bucky only has eyes for Steve. The man is better than in his dreams. The muscles under his hands are firmer, he’s taller in person, and Bucky’s gotten a peek at the monster hiding in Steve’s pants, and well, he can’t get any more turned on, but that would have done it.

They’re walking somewhere, somewhere with less light, and Steve’s arm leaves. Steve steps away and Bucky is left cold before a large bed as Steve sits down. His gaze wanders over Bucky from top to toe, and Bucky’s abruptly warm again.

_God, he’s going to have sex with Steve Rogers._

“I want you naked,” Steve says when he’s finished his casual perusal of Bucky’s body. “Then I want you to get on your knees,” Steve slowly spreads his legs and points to the ground between his feet, “and come here.”

Bucky can hardly breathe his heart is pounding so hard as he nearly rips his own clothes in his dash to get them off. Steve doesn’t smile, he doesn’t move other than to place his hands on his knees, and that makes Bucky’s need to be naked grow higher. His shoes fly across the room to thump against something hard, his shirt lands somewhere to his left, and he takes his pants and underwear down at once, and he’s _naked_ before Steve Rogers. 

“Daddy,” he whispers, abruptly unsure as his red cock bobs in the air from the force of his stripping.

And Steve smiles, slips his hand to his own groin, and slowly lowers his zipper.

“That’s good, baby boy,” Steve says. “You’re so damn sexy. Come here, let me use those pretty lips I’ve been thinking about for hours.”

Bucky’s knees thump against the carpet and he’s between Steve’s legs in a flash. The huge, hard cock in Steve’s hands makes him drool. It’s beautiful, thick and uncut, with veins running from tip to base. Bucky knows he can’t take it all, but that doesn’t stop him from trying. Before he can choke himself though, Steve’s fingers tighten in his hair and hold him in place with his mouth around just the tip.

“Look at you,” Steve murmurs. His free hand traces Bucky’s eyes as he holds him in place, not letting him further onto his dick, or to pull off. Bucky licks him and Steve’s eyes close. “You want it bad, don’t you, baby boy?”

Bucky nods as much as he can and shivers as Steve smiles.

“Slow, then. Enjoy yourself.”

The words make Bucky moan, but he nods again. He makes himself go slow when Steve’s vice-like grip relents, but doesn’t release him entirely, and he can move again. Now he gets a good taste of Steve, and he moans again at how _nice_ it is. Everything is good; the weight of Steve on his tongue, the warmth of him in Bucky’s mouth, the way he closes his eyes when Bucky does something he really likes, and the hand in his hair, steadying him as he takes Steve as far into his mouth as he can.

“Good boy,” Steve purrs and Bucky trembles. He has to close his eyes and focus; he wants to be good for Steve and if he keeps looking up at him, he’ll break and touch himself, and Steve hadn’t said he could. 

With his eyes closed, Bucky can focus on licking every inch of Steve’s perfect dick as he slides off, then back down again. He’s sucking with all he’s got, hollowing out his cheeks so drool drips down his chin, but he doesn’t stop. Steve hums his pleasure and starts carding his fingers through Bucky’s hair, leaving Bucky in bliss. He couldn’t have said how long it went on, but he knows the moment it changes.

Steve’s hands grip the sides of his head and Bucky’s eyes pop open. There’s a furrow between Steve’s brow and his lips are parted and red, like he’s been chewing on them. Bucky almost asks what’s wrong, but then Steve is moving, thrusting into Bucky’s mouth and Bucky groans loudly. Steve doesn’t thrust deep, doesn’t even bump the back of his throat, but he fucks into Bucky’s mouth quickly, grunting as he takes his pleasure. Bucky doesn’t resist, goes limp in Steve’s grip, and tingles from head to toe.

The cock in his mouth swells, and then Steve growls before holding tight to Bucky’s head and coming. Thick, ropey jets of come fill Bucky’s mouth, and he swallows greedily, gulping down every drop. It doesn’t cross his mind to do anything else.

When Steve pulls out, Bucky whines. The sound is pulled from his throat, but he can’t dwell on the loss as Steve is grabbing his shoulders, hauling him up, and settling him on his lap. Bucky’s knees are on either side of Steve’s hips when he runs his hands up Bucky’s bare thighs, making him shiver. One hand stays on his hip, but the fingers of the other trail up along Bucky’s arm, to his shoulder, then slowly wrap around Bucky’s throat. Swallowing, his eyes flutter closed as his heart thumps against Steve’s palm. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” Steve whispers.

“Daddy, please,” Bucky begs. “Please, Daddy, I’ve been so good.” He wriggles on Steve’s lap, though he tries not to. Only, he _aches_ , and knows Steve will give him what he needs. “Please, please, _please_.”

Steve hushs him and presses a soft kiss to his lips. Bucky sways into him and takes a gulping breath. 

“Do you need me to prep you?”

Shaking his head, Bucky says, “I’m ready, Daddy. I made sure. Please, please; just some lube, Daddy, please.”

“Okay, baby boy, I’ve got you.” 

Bucky nods again and Steve is lifting him up, turning them around, and laying him back on the bed. It’s abruptly hard to breathe as Steve pulls his shirt over his head, exposing those perfect muscles to Bucky’s eyes for the first time. He can’t focus on that, though, when Steve is pulling off his shoes and pants as well, then climbing between Bucky’s legs. 

Spreading his legs as far as they’ll go, Bucky doesn’t care how he looks as long as Steve will just _fuck_ him. Steve is hard again, or still hard, Bucky’s not sure which, but Bucky’s focus is on that cock as lube seems to just appear in Steve’s hand. The fluid makes Steve’s cock glisten in the low light, but then it disappears from sight as Steve crawls over him.

“Daddy,” Bucky gasps, grabbing at Steve’s biceps. 

“You were so good,” Steve promises. An arm slips beneath his waist, lifts Bucky up, and holds him tight. “So good for me. I’m going to give you what you want, baby. You’re gonna take me so well, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy!”

The words turn into a cry of pleasure as something thick presses against Bucky’s hole. It’s not Steve’s cock, though, and he lets out a sob of frustration as two fingers, slippery with lube, push into him. Steve doesn’t relent, though, he pushes them steadily into Bucky, then scissors them apart.

“Gotta makes sure I don’t hurt you, baby,” Steve says as Bucky arches in both pleasure at the fullness, and frustration at it not being what he truly needs. 

Something sharp pinches down on his nipple and Bucky shouts in surprise, then falls limp in Steve’s arms. The fingers inside him keep scissoring back and forth, keeping a constant stretch upon his inner muscles.

“Behave,” Steve says sternly, and Bucky shivers. “Have patience.”

Bucky’s cock twitches, but he stays limp, panting and moaning softly as Steve’s fingers open him up. Every inch of Bucky in strung tight like a wire, the need having built in him for what feels like hours. Has been hours as it began the moment Steve responded to his DM.

Steve’s voice vibrates through Bucky as he purrs, “Good boy,” and pulls his fingers free. Bucky trembles, but he doesn’t beg for Steve’s cock, or arch toward the fingers, or beg likes he wants to. He waits, for whatever it is Steve wants to do to him. 

“That’s it, baby boy,” Steve purrs and lifts his lower body into the air again. “Let go.” A tongue swipes across his nipples and Bucky shudders. “You’re mine, all mine, and I’ll _always_ make you feel good.”

Bucky opens his mouth to agree, to promise to be Steve’s always, but the pressure against his hole _this_ time is unmistakable. It presses into him slowly and Bucky grabs Steve again, holding on as he’s slowly penetrated. The thick length doesn’t stop, or pull back, but pushes into him, _rearranging_ him. He arches, mouth open on a silent cry, as Steve takes him completely and settles between Bucky’s legs, sheathed to the hilt.

More soft, encouraging words slip from Steve’s lips, but it’s just a warm buzz to Bucky’s overwhelmed mind. Steve is moving, slow but steady, rubbing against his prostate just right. The pace increases little by little, each thrust a little faster than the last, and Bucky abruptly realizes he’s chanting, “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,” over and over. 

Steve is grunting, fucking him faster until his hips slap against Bucky’s thighs, filling the room with the sound of sex and pleasure. The pleasure burns within him, building relentlessly, but so slowly. It fights to escape, yet feels trapped in his chest until Bucky is sobbing with the need to come.

A strong hand wraps around Bucky’s throat, a low voice growls, “Come,” and Bucky’s vision turns white as his body obeys. He shudders through it, distantly aware that his body is rocked by each thrust of Steve’s cock as well as the thunderous pleasure. Everything aches with tension, even as he tingles from head to toe.

Time becomes a funny thing, slipping through his fingers. Steve is coming, crying out his name. Steve is pulling out, kissing him sweetly. Someone is cleaning him with a damp… something. He drinks water from a crinkling bottle. The cold is chased away by a strong body and a thick blanket. A movie starts playing, fingers card through his hair, but Bucky doesn’t feel any pressing need to pay attention. He’s safe, he feels incredible, and there’s no need to rush, nothing to do but lie here.

Bucky comes back to himself when Steve laughs, chest jostling Bucky where he’s draped across Steve like a blanket. It’s Steve’s fingers in his hair, Steve’s arm holding him close so he’s bent at an angle as their legs are tangled together. He’s still naked and so is Steve. Light flickers across his eyes and he opens them to see the familiar faces of Letterkenny.

Another laugh from Steve, stifled though it is, and Bucky makes himself sit up to see Steve’s face. Instantly, a hand cups his cheek, and Steve is leaning in to kiss him again. “Oh,” Bucky murmurs, but doesn’t push him away. The kiss is sweet and soft, lingering and chaste, and Bucky has to resist falling into that soft, timeless place again.

“Hi,” Steve murmurs against his lips and Bucky chuckles.

“Hi, yourself,” he teases. He leans back into Steve, but propped up this time so he can see Steve properly. “That was....”

“Yeah,” Steve agrees with a dopey smile.

Slowly, Bucky returns it. The smile splits his face and he can’t recall being happier than now, in this moment. It’s probably the post-coital bliss, but Bucky is going to savor every damn moment. The questions falling through his head can wait. Tomorrow, the press, what this means for his life, if they’ll even do this again; it can all wait. For now he has Steve, he has Letterkenny, and he’s _happy_. He can also be patient.

“Letterkenny?” he asks and lets Steve settle him back down so his head is tucked beneath Steve’s chin.

“Do you want to watch something else?”

“Nope.” Bucky sighs and pulls the blanket back over them both. “I love this show.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit me on... places...
> 
> Tumblr: [cleo4u2](http://cleo4u2.tumblr.com)  
> Pillowfort: [Cleo4u2](https://www.pillowfort.io/Cleo4u2)  
> Twitter: [Cleo4u2](https://twitter.com/Cleo4u2)  
> 


End file.
